1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record medium, such as an optical disc, more particularly to a method of recording disc identification information within a management area of a recordable optical disc and an optical disc recording/reproducing method using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A high density optical recording medium, known as HD-DVD, is widely used to record and store high-definition video data and high-quality audio data. The Blu-ray disc represents next-generation HD-DVD technology. Technological specifications are now being established for the global standardization of the Blu-ray disc, including standards for a write-once Blu-ray disc(BD-WO. , a rewritable Blu-ray disc (BD-RE), and a Read-only Blu-ray disc(BD-ROM).
Specifically, a recordable optical disc is very sensitive to a media of a recording layer. Hence, a conventional recordable optical disc, e.g., write-once disc such as CD-R, DVD-R, and the like, uses an organic dye as a record media. A surface of the organic dye melts into a pit on recording. A portion of the organic dye having the pit differs from other portions failing to have the pit in reflexibility and the like, whereby a recorded signal can be detected from the record media. Moreover, metal is combined with cyanine as a sort of organic dye to produce phthalocyanine that is more stable to be widely used.
In viewpoint of a disc manufacturer manufacturing recordable optical discs, a record media of disc manufacturer's disc is correctly delivered to a user. Hence, the user confirms a disc manufacturer, optimal write power fitting a record media type, and the like and preferably utilizes the checked information in recording/reproducing.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide information about various record media types and a specific disc manufacturer to a user.